marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Duplicate) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = During the battle against the Inheritors, upon discovering he was fated to die once he returned to his proper place in the past of his timeline, Otto Octavius (who had managed to cheat death by switching bodies with Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man) used the technology he had acquired in 2099 to house a copy of his counsciousness inside his gauntlets and programmed Anna's A.I. to enter sleep mode for one hundred days. One hundred days later, when Parker Industries collapsed, Anna's A.I. reactivated and activated Otto's back-up consciousness, who then proceed to merge the gauntlets into an Octobot, its mission being to regain control over Peter Parker's body, which he considered to be perfect. Fearing Parker would cast him out of his body again, Otto decided to house himself inside the Living Brain instead, and to wait for the right time to act. Over the next several months, Otto worked for Peter Parker while plotting against him and his company whenever he had the chance. When Parker decided to take a look at the Living Brain to see if there was any problem with it, Otto asked him how his former self's mind had been erased, and went on a rampage after being told that he had sacrificed himself in order to give Peter full control over his own body to defeat the Goblin King, forcing Peter to shut the Living Brain down. However, Otto managed to activate the robot's self-destruction and escape through his Octobot body. Believing Peter's body had somehow damaged his former self's mind, Otto gave up the idea of stealing it again and decided to get his biological body back by cloning and perfecting it, using New U Technologies' cloning procedure to do so. But when he got in the Potter's Field Cemetery to acquire the genetic material he needed from his corpse, Otto discovered it had been stolen. After discovering that the corpses of other criminals, such as the Spider-Slayer, had also been stolen, Otto accessed the web and discovered New U Technologies was behind their disappearance, as he suspected. Otto then arranged his former self's body to be delivered to New U Headquarters, where it was cloned and perfected. As the consciousness inhabiting Doctor Octopus' body at the time of its death was that of Spider-Man, a copy of Peter Parker's consciousness was created along the cloned body, leading Otto to fight and kill it in order to take control over the new body. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius in his original body as Doctor Octopus. Self-Repairing System: Otto's body while his mind was hosted by the Living Brain was able to use the nanites stored in himself, to self-repair his body when he was damaged. }} | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Pill Dependence: In order to prevent his cloned body from breaking down due the cellular breakdown caused by a flaw in the Jackal's cloning process, Otto has to ingest daily a pill provided by him. | Equipment = Doctor Octops' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}